Nueva Oportunidad
by Soul Dreams
Summary: Sakura se sentía al borde de un abismo de emociones fuertes y mentiras. Planeaba que con la ida del Sol ella también se fuera, pero eso sólo se quedaría en sus sueños. Pero la persona menos esperada la ayudará a afrontar la realidad y no desear caer en el abismo.


[b]Título del Fanfic: [/b]Nueva Oportunidad

[b]Autor/a: [/b]-Dreams

[b]Anime: [/b]Naruto.

[b]Personajes: [/b]U. Sasuke y H. Sakura.

[b]Género: [/b]Psicológico, Tortura, Romance.

[b]Resumen: [/b]

[b]S[/b]akura no aguantaba más de sus golpes, más de sus maltratos psicológicos, de sus rituales sadomasoquistas…

Sonrió para sí misma, no habría para ella muerte más perfecta y acogedora. Prefiriendo caer a las duras rocas del mar que volver a caer en los brazos de su marido, los cuales eran peores que el infierno mismo.

[Center] [b]_**Nueva Oportunidad**_[/b][/center]

_By: -Dreams_

El viento soplaba fuertemente en aquel frío atardecer de invierno.

Pocos se maravillaban de la magnificencia y esplendor de ese pequeño pero decisivo momento para la vida en la tierra.

En la orillas de un monte alrededorde aproximadamente 20 metros de altura se divisaba a una joven con vestido blanco, sus largos cabellos rosados ondeaban con moderación y deleite haciendo ver a la joven de nívea piel como un verdadero ángel.

El viejo vestido blanco con una que otra mancha negra que le llegaba a las rodillas revoloteaba con el viento a modo de juego, mostrando sus blancas pero magulladas piernas cubiertas de moretones negros y morados cada vez que al viento le venía en gana

El mar chocaba contra las olas en conjunto, volviendo a ese lugar y momento específicos lo más hermoso que sus orbes hayan visto.

Y también sería lo último que vería.

¿Quién diría que esa jovencita tan adorable, hermosa y angelical estaba al borde de un abismo emocional y mental?

La persona que había amado con todo su corazón le había hecho tanto daño…

Le daño la cabeza, la hizo dependiente a él, la maltrataba y lastimaba cada vez que podía.

Y ella seguía fiel a él aún cuando vivía un infierno…

Le era leal,hacía todo lo que le ordenaba, incluso se dejó violar cuando Kankuro estaba necesitado de una mujer por un rato. Él le dijo al castaño que podía tomarla cuando quisiera, eso la mató por dentro.

Y como la gota que derramó el vaso, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada la maltrató como si fuera un animal con rabia, haciendo que ella perdiera a su bebé.

[b]Sabakuno Gaara había destrozado su vida pedazo por pedazo. [/b]

_[i]Flash Back_

[b]_-¡Eres una estúpida Sakura!-_ [/b]_gritó infernalmente su marido mientras la tomaba de los cabello con brusquedad y si más la arrastraba por la sal y cocina del pent-house en el que residían._

[b]_-Ga-gaara-kun, me duele-[/b] masculló la pobre joven mientras amargas lágrimas surcaban por su rostro de porcelana._

[b]_-¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!-_ [/b]_grotó empujándola tan fuerte que gimió del dolor al sentir su débil espalda chocándo contra la cerámica._

[b]_-No fue m-mi culpa Gaara-kun-[/b] sollozaba mientras hacía el amago de sorber un chorrillo de sangre que emanaba de sus fosas nasales y tocaba ligeramente el nacimiento del rojo líquido en la parte frontal de su cabeza, tiñendo sus cabellos de un rojizo maloliente._

[b]_-¡Si! ¡Si fue tu culpa!...¡siempre es tu culpa!-_ [/b]_cual ogro y abominación el pelirojo golpeaba a la chica en el estómago , nalgas, rostro e inclusive los senos de la joven que consideraba su perra personal y pertenencia._

[b]_-…-_ [/b]_Sakura sólo lloraba en silencio y de vez en cuando emitía alguno que otro gemido de dolor, los cuales impulsaban más al ojiaqua con sus golpes._

_Fin Flash Back[/i]_

¿Y qué seguía luego de sus golpes? Un ramo de rosas rojas y una diminuta tarjeta con un "Lo siento" demasiado seco a su parecer.

Antes no pensaba que hacer, se consideraba una traidora si abandonaba al hombre que la mantuvo por cuatro años luego de sacarla de la calle camino a la prostitución para sobrevivir.

Antes pensaba así.

Pero ya no más, Sakura no aguantaba más de sus golpes, más de sus maltratos psicológicos, de sus rituales sadomasoquistas…

Y sin duda no aguantaría perder a otro bebé.

Luego de un largo suspiro, las pestañas alargadas cedieron a sus párpados para que las joyas de color jade admiraran la puesta del Sol. El astro gaseoso se despedía de su mundo, y ella también. La diferencia era que aquel gigante regresaría al día siguiente, ella no regresaría nunca.

Diminutos pasos marcaban el andar de Sakura hacia el abismo-como los primeros pasos de un sonriente bebé que estiraba sus manos hacia su progenitora-la ojijade estiraba sus brazos níveos y magullados por navajas y dientes para ser recibida por la muerte en un abrazo infernal.

Sonrió para sí misma, no habría para ella muerte más perfecta y acogedora. Prefiriendo caer a las duras rocas del mar que volver a caer en los brazos de su marido, los cuales eran peores que el infierno mismo.

Finalmente, al estar a sólo centímetros del vacío; sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Al fin su calvario había terminado.

Era una lástima que su muerte perfecta sea sólo un sueño, del que no quisiera despertar.

[b]↓↑→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑[/b]

Unas gemas esmeraldas se abría lentamente al notar la luz del sol, su amigo amarillo había regresado. Tardó unos minutos en acostumbrar la vista a la claridad en donde estaba.

La habitación era blanca, olor a cloro por todos lados, todo perfectamente ordenado y estaba sola.

Sin duda alguna estaba en un hospital.

Sakura se preguntaba haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba el como había llegado hasta allí, estaba más que claro que Gaara nunca la dejaba salir. Con más razón, no sabía si sentir felicidad por estar en otro lugar que ese pent-house al que llamaba prisión o miedo que el pelirrojo fuera a traerla y darle la paliza del día.

Pero se acordó de algo que hizo que su rostro tomara una actitud triste.

Ella sólo estaba soñando, con el vestido blanco, con la despedida del sol, con el abismo que la salvaría para la eternidad…

La única puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente haciendo que Sakura se asustara mucho. Temía que lo primero que viera fuera una melena rojiza…

Pero se equivocó… era una melena azabache que al parecer se veía rebelde.

El muchacho con bata blanca y estetoscopio miró con suavidad a los ojos de Sakura. Eso hizo que ella se fijara mejor en su aspecto; piel blanca, ojos negros como el abismo que miró en sus sueños, dándole cierto aire de tranquilidad ya que al ser capturada por los orbes del joven irónicamente se sentía libre como un azulejo en su mayor esplendor.

El chico la vio pasivamente y se acercó con suavidad para no alertar a Sakura, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca habló:

[b]-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- [/b]preguntó el ojiónix mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera junto a la camilla.

[b]-Ho-hola-[/b] tartamudeó nerviosamente[b]-bien..gra-gracias…[/b]

[b]-Me alegro, ¿sabes como fue que llegaste aquí?- [/b]Sakura negó de manera casi imperceptible[b]-pues una de las mucamas del edificio en el que vives te encontró en el baño inconsciente y ensangrentada, casi te perdemos, pero te rescatamos a tiempo-[/b] dijo con gesto orgulloso…Sakura notó que era un tanto ¿egocéntrico?.

[b]-…- [/b]La pelirosa sólo bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada y temerosa.

[b]-Sufres de maltratos…¿verdad?- [/b]preguntó, a los segundos Sakura estaba con pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro.

El joven, tratando de aliviar a la paciente se acercó a ella de manera casi inconsciente y la abrazó. Una onda electrizante pasó por el cuerpo de ambos al tocarse el uno al otro.

Al verse a los ojos así de cerca, un calor muy agradable pasó por sus cuerpos. Seguían allí, abrazados cariñosamente, y, sin Sakura haberlo previsto el azabache susurró algo en el oído de Sakura, algo que cambió completamente su vida.

[Center] [b]↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→5 años después←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑

↓↑→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑←Ǟ→↓↑[/b][/center]

Un pelinegro regresaba a su hogar a las afueras de Japón, adolorido, cansado y con mucha hambre. Segundos después una mujer de corto cabello rosa le saludó con una cariñoso beso en los labios para ir a sentarse juntos a descansar al sofá de la sala, luego de unos segundos suspiró con tranquilidad, llamando la atención de la ojijade.

De acuerdo, él quería que ella empezara la conversación, que lindo era.

[b]-¿Cómo te ha ido en trabajo hum? -[/b] preguntó acercándose a él y aflojando su corbata.

[b]-El hospital es cada vez más riguroso, pero siempre estoy feliz de que estés aquí, esperándome. [/b]

[b]-Me pregunto que me hubiera pasado si tú no estuvieras ahí, Sasuke-kun…[/b]

_[i] Flash Back_

_Cierto tono rojizo acompañó a Sakura al sentir la respiración del doctor en su oreja._

_[b]-Prometo que te protegeré del abismo…-[/b] susurró…_

_Fin Flash Back[/i]_

[b]-Y yo pensaba que el abismo era lo mejor para mí-[/b] susurró Sakura con gesto un tanto divertido.

[b]-Sabrá Dios que hubiese sido de mí si no te hubiera conocido, Sakura. [/b]

Luego de esas palabras dulces, Sasuke bajó hasta el vientre abultado de la ojijade, habían sido los ocho meses más cortos de su vida.

Y así, Sakura encontró algo mucho mejor que el abismo en el que deseaba desaparecer, sabía que no sufriría más…

Ya que la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad….

Gracias por leer…

Me permiten hacerles una pregunta queridas y queridos lectores?

Ustedes creyeron que el malo era Sasuke verdad? Pero como vemos fue el doctorcillo sexy que la salvó ;P

Los siento amadoras de Gaara, pero necesitaba un malo de la película xD

Espero que les haya gustado y si encuentran un error me lo comunican mediante un comentario.


End file.
